AG Systems
Japan |livery = Red Cyan White |people = Pierre Belmondo (Founder) Seba-san (Manager, 2048) Gavin-san (Technician, 2048) |pilot = Nana-san (AGRC) John Dekka (F3600) Daniel Chang (F3600) |motto = "ユウリョクナトモダチヲツクレ – Make Friends in High Places" (AGRC) "Th3 Futur3 I5 Now!" (F5000) "Let's be Friends" (F7200) "For the Good of Mankind" (FX300) "A Friend in Speed" (FX400) "Fast Friends" (FX400) |debut = Wipeout }} Anti-Gravity Systems (otherwise known as AG Systems International, also referred to as AG-S or AG-SYS) are an Anti-Gravity racing team based in Japan. The team was founded by the pioneer of AG racing, Pierre Belmondo. As a recurring team in the ''Wipeout'' series, AG Systems are considered a fan-favorite team in the series. History The Foundation for European Anti-Gravity Research was founded in the early 21st century and was a member of the World Anti-Gravity Research Congress. The Foundation became the leader in anti-gravity research when Pierre Belmondo emerged as its Director in 2024. But later that year, influenced by profit-driven governments, the Congress was shut down, and anti-gravity technology was then deemed "inefficient" and "never...cost-effective". Nonetheless, Belmondo pushed on with anti-gravity research in secret. He proved the whole world that anti-gravity transport was possible as he accomplished the first flight in an AG craft in 2035. To solve the problem of fund shortage and express concerns regarding the technology, Anti-Gravity Systems was established as the commercial arm of the Foundation in 2040, with Belmondo assuming the role of director. The whole company was sold off to a Japanese consortium two years later following the dissolution of the Foundation. Even though the base of operations had moved to Tokyo, Belmondo remained its director. It was the time when an anti-gravity racing league was finally established, followed by the establishment of the other three teams as a result of AG Systems' influence: *Auricom and Qirex: Established by former AG Systems employees Delia Flaubert and Holst McQueen, respectively. *FEISAR: Established earlier as Europe's main anti-gravity research organization replacing the Foundation. The F5000 League was the first time the team had done considerably well, as their craft was immaculate and took little time for the pilots to gain experience and a little extra funding to put the team in a top position. However, with Piranha on the rise with their experimental craft, it became clear that AG Systems were not the only team looking at the latest technology and other teams were on the rise. The biggest weakness of AG Systems, however, was their preference to anti-gravity research over racing performance. This led to inconsistencies with the craft, and consequently poor performance. This problem reached its peak near the end of the F7200 League when AG Systems was marred by soaring debts, leading the company to declare bankruptcy in 2155. At the same time, AG Systems sold off its AG racing operations to the G-Tech Systems corporation. G-Tech was as far from the ideals of AG Systems as anything could be, sacrificing ingenuity and technological prowess for a bureaucratic approach to spending huge amounts of funds on a craft that was neither agile nor pretty to look at. With such an approach, G-Tech performed very badly in the F9000 League, having always placed dead last with virtually no improvement each season. And this would result in G-Tech closing down once its involvement in the corruption among the F9000 International Federation was exposed during the 2170 season. The next year, AG Systems was reinstated. From that time, AG Systems concentrated on research and application of anti-gravity technology, providing Anti-Gravity generators to a range of application, spanning from commercial to defense. When interest in amateur AG racing rose in the 2180s, AG Systems took interest in returning to AG racing. And so, AG Systems opted to attend the Anti-Gravity Rebirth Festival in 2185, where it started providing spare ship parts, and later whole ships, to AG racing enthusiasts. This allowed AG Systems to study the nature of the competition and rebuild its AG racing team with its introduction to the FX300 League in 2197. Indeed, the FX300 League was their best yet, with gaining a lot of ground on Makana's technical tracks and becoming second overall in the 2206 season, before the original winners Triakis were disqualified for the use of illegal equipment on their ship. AG Systems were later awarded the title, and had since been looking quite confident to tackle the upcoming leagues. Moreover, it was clear that their 2206 FX300 Championship title was not so much pure luck, given their strong performance in FX350 League events, as well as confidence inspiring pre-season testing for the FX400 League. As such, AG Systems were very excited to keep on going as they started their new campaign in the 2207 season of the FX400 League. FX300 Background After selling its entire racing operation to the G-Tech trading empire in 2155, Tokyo-based AG Systems has rebuilt its team from the ground up in readiness for the new league. With its traditionally powerful engine systems and aerodynamic technology, the AG Systems craft of the FX300 era should be every bit as agile and responsive as its predecessors. However, the care taken by test pilots during shakedown runs would suggest that if it has a weakness, it's going to be its durability. FX400 Background AG Systems have finally turned the corner after spending the best part of a decade fighting for the scraps in the FX300 League. Their strong performance in FX350 class events, coupled with confidence inspiring pre-season testing for the FX400 League show that their 2206 FX300 Championship title was no fluke. As one of the longest running operations in the history of the sport, the Japanese team look poised to continue their resurgence when AG Racing goes global for the 2207 season of the FX400 League. FX400 Message Statement issued by AG Systems International, Tokyo, Japan Established in 2040, AG Systems of Tokyo, Japan are the original pioneers of Anti-Gravity technology. Since the days when our efforts were led by the great Pierre Belmondo, AG Systems has strived to forge new paths to the future that others later followed. Since the inception of the Anti-Gravity Racing League, AG Systems has raced in every form of the sport, achieving the championship title on 25 occasions – most recently in the thrilling 2206 season of the FX300 Racing League. For 2207 we hope to see our friends around the world as we travel the globe in pursuit of Championship titles in the new FX350 and FX400 Racing Leagues. Appearance, Evolution & Stats File:6fcb8a90739003165fc10977b8770664-d58agsg.jpg|link=AG Systems 3240ii SRX|AG Systems 3240ii SRX (F3600) File:AG_Systems_F5000.png|link=AG Systems F5000|AG Systems F5000 File:AG_Systems_F7200.gif|link=AG Systems F7200|AG Systems F7200 File:AG_Systems_FX300.jpg|link=AG Systems FX300|AG Systems FX300 File:Agsystems_3.png|link=AG Systems FX350/400|AG Systems FX400 File:AG_Systems_FX350.jpg|link=AG Systems FX350/400|AG Systems FX350 File:AG_Systems_Fury.jpg|link=AG Systems FX350/400|AG Systems FX350 (Fury) File:AG_Systems_AGRC.jpg|link=AG Systems Speed|AG Systems Speed (AGRC) File:AG_Systems_Fighter.jpg|link=AG Systems Fighter|AG Systems Fighter (AGRC) File:AG_Systems_Agility.jpg|link=AG Systems Agility|AG Systems Agility (AGRC) File:AG_Systems_Prototype.jpg|link=AG Systems Prototype|AG Systems Prototype (AGRC) Generally, the team boasts great acceleration and maneuverability. These two stats are never lower than average in any game the team appeared in. Their craft are usually lightweight and great to use on technical circuits. However, since the AG Systems craft usually have low shielding in most games, they are also more vulnerable to elimination (from impact with walls or weaponry). AG Systems can be considered a very advantageous craft to use in most games, since their strengths on thrust and handling are usually among the more important ones throughout the series, whether it's for taking sharp corners quickly with minimal loss of speed or recovering from weapon impacts. Coincidentally, in Wipeout 3, where top speed matters the most, their craft gets its highest speed rating in the series to date. The AG Systems craft began as a single hulled craft much like the others, but in Wipeout 2097 the craft began to diverge a little and become more akin to the first generation of craft that is known. The hull had two canard-like extensions on the front while the rear wings point down from the body, tapering in on both sides. The craft had a light build with the cockpit at the rear and reassembled a single hull design with the center of the fuselage recessed. The design was continued for Wipeout 3, however the fuselage became all flush as a single hull, and the cockpit was put at the far rear. With their return in Pure, the ship began a new direction, with a wide single hull at the front, and a wide and shallow pair of wings at the rear, which are joined by a thin bridge-like structure. The cockpit is situated at the rear side of the front section, bringing it forwards on the whole ship by a third. The ship is no longer as fast as its predecessors, and still weak as well, but it still has impressive thrust and handling. In fact, it has the best thrust among the starting line-up teams, and only Goteki 45 can match it that time. [[AG Systems FX350/400|This design has been kept from Pure to HD]], however the Fury ship design is a lot more solid and streamlined, with what seems to be layers of armour on top of a thinner chassis connected to the rear wings by a more solid bridge structure. In both Pulse and HD, AG Systems is a popular ship for use. This is because apart from the thrust and handling characteristics typical of the team ships, it is now more durable than before. Despite these advantages, the ship is still not that fast, due to its low top speed. However, the AG Systems Fury ship has better top speed. This will give the ship more power to go faster. In addition, the ship is seemingly more reliable thanks to the minor improvement on thrust. Gallery Agsystems2048.jpg|AG Systems logo from Wipeout 2048 Agsystems2048_B.png|Alternate AG Systems logo from Wipeout 2048 AGS_WO1.png|AG Systems logo from Wipeout AGS_WO2097.png|AG Systems logo from Wipeout 2097 AGS_WO3.png|AG Systems logo from Wipeout 3 332812-ag_systems.gif|AG Systems wallpaper from Wipeout 3 AGS_pure.png|AG Systems logo from Wipeout Pure AGS_pulse.png|AG Systems logo from Wipeout Pulse AGS_header.png|Alternate AG Systems logo from Wipeout Pulse AGS_1024x768.jpg|AG Systems wallpaper from Wipeout Pulse Trivia *In Wipeout 3, the year of establishment for AG Systems was listed as 2017, but this has now been retconned to 2040. *One of AG Systems' mottos in the FX400 League, "A Friend in Speed", is a pun on "A Friend in Need". *While the team has their motto on their ships both in English and Japanese in Wipeout 2048, the Japanese text "ユウリョクナトモダチヲツクレ" is actually written in the script of katakana, which is more often used for loanwords from foreign languages. **Intentionally writing text in katakana script was a common Japanese graphic design trope, especially in the late 90s to early 2000s, which matches the era and overall visual style of post-''Wipeout 3'' Wipeout. **In hiragana and hiragana/kanji mixed script, it is written ゆうりょくなともだちをつくれ and 有力な友達を作れ respectively, both of which roughly translate to "Make powerful/famous friends." *Disclaimer: It is important to note that AG Systems was NOT bought out and absorbed into G-Tech. The best evidence of this is the specifications of the G-Tech REVVER, which states that the ship's stabilizers are products of AG Systems. Category:Teams Category:AG Systems Category:Wipeout (video game) Category:Wipeout 2097 Category:Wipeout 64 Category:Wipeout 3 Category:Wipeout Pure Category:Wipeout Pulse Category:Wipeout HD Category:Wipeout 2048 Category:Wipeout Omega Collection